Code Red for Ballroom Party(Veni Vidi Vici/I Came, I Saw, I Conquered)
First chapter of Veni Vidi Vici (I Came, I Saw, I Conquered) Chapter One JoAnne walked fast in the underground hallways, to go to the Code Red situation to be put in the Secure Room. A 20-ft tall and wide room with one big round table, to fit the 12 best spies and the Commander, the person who gave out instructions to the DC (Debt Controllers) or otherwise known as the Spy Squad. Dumb name, it was, but you can't blame the leader. She was dead-drunk when she chose the name! Anyways, the room had soundproof walls, and a button to press if anything went wrong. And, at the age of 16, everything for JoAnne was wrong. Code Red was unpredicted. JoAnne first thought it was Code Orange, for shortages, like donuts - yes, the leader did make such a fuss on it - or Code Yellow, in case the President wanted anything. But Code Red? Dangerous, this meant something grand will happen, and the leader must be protected at all costs, because the leader knows everything, dangerous things that if a villain had taken the knowledge, the world will might as well hide under the core of the earth, where it can be the safest place of all. Gregarus - a fellow Top 12 and mutant - passed by her and walked right next to her. "Wonder what will happen, Anne?" He asked tauntingly. JoAnne groaned. "I shouldn't have told you that name." She said miserably. He chuckled. "Well, you're soft. That's all." No, she wasn't, but it involved begging, crying, begging, pleading, begging, and gorgeous illuminating silver eyes, and begging for several weeks. Weird, how she found Gregarus gorgeous. But who could say no to a silver-eyed, swept back blonde hair, broad forehead, pale hottie? Obviously, no one. She stopped in front of the card swiper, which was at both the right and left sides of the door's frame. She took out her card, the same for Gregarus, and they swiped their cards. "Identification, classified. Johanna Via. Gregarus Lyca." The electronic voice said and the doors slid open, and they entered the room. _________________________________________________________________________________ "What?!" Clarissa Delos Santos, a Filipino mutant, exclaimed. "This ''is why I have been called? Absurd!" After careful delibiration, JoAnne could not believe her ears. All this, for a lavish party at the leader's mansion? Absurd, it was, yes. But still, orders are orders. "Clarissa, you know why we're taking extreme measures, right?" Commander Vee said. Clarissa snorted. "Extreme measure, making sure dip won't run out?" "Clarissa!" Josè said. ''Geez, JoAnne thought, so many Filipinos and Spanish people. But she did not complain, for she was also Spanish. "What?" Clarissa sneered. "Absurd, is this! What are we needed for? A lavish party? Are you kidding me?! I expect a delivery tomorrow night! I will not miss that delivery for stupid changes!" And JoAnne spoke up. "And what kind of delivery is worhty enough that you will call down a mission? Last I check, you loved ''to go on missions without hesitations. Tell me," JoAnne stood, facing an angry Clarissa nose to nose. "Tell me why it's so important to get to that delivery to make such a fuss about?" Clarissa blushed deep red and looked away. "Doesn't matter. I'm not going. And that's final." She said and stormed out of the room. JoAnne sighed and sat down. Commander Vee cleared his throat. "Now, let's talk about our positions now, no? After all, this is a masquerade party." '''END OF CHAPTER ONE'